Harry Potter: Dark Secrets
by HazelR.Jolissaint
Summary: Prior OotP. Harry has new rising presssures to deal with, the Dark Lord has returned; suspicions are arising about Harry's loyalty; his friends and allies begin to turn on him. Harry has no choice but to face everything, can he finish what a dark prophecy has foretold? *not great with summaries, but please R&R! And enjoy!*criticism is welcome (and appreciated!) Looking for a beta!
1. Chapter 1 Visitors

***new story! I'm excited to write this one, I got the idea from my sister. Credit to her. Grammar is bad yeah I know, I struggle with it. Hope you enjoy R&R!

!Harry Potter and all things recognizable belongs to JK Rowling!***

Harry sat on his bed in Dudley's old room, he was troubled time and time again with the Dark Lord's return. He hadn't truely come to terms with this current event. He often stayed holed up in his room, he felt safer in that space than anywhere in Little Whinging. Harry only retreated to the lower level of the house when it was absolutely necessary. His Aunt, surprisingly enough, understood his complications better than the entire household. Uncle Vernon and Dudley still cared for Harry as if he were a psycho, not only that, but they had begun to physically abuse the boy once more. Harry looked over at Hedwig, she was frantic. Hedwig hadn't been out in a month, she was always like this whenever she couldn't deliver letters. Harry sighed, he knew he could always talk to Sirius if he desperately needed to. Voldemort's return had spiked the search for his godfather, the Ministry has been convinced that Sirius aided in the return of the most powerful dark wizard. Sirius had to flee from his original home, he's moved to a secret location only known by Dumbledore and a few close companions. Harry was only permitted to talk to him if it was significant and important, Harry thought long and hard about what he should say to Sirius, if anything. He grabbed parchment and a quill and began to write his letter, Harry stopped several time questioning his reasoning for even bothering to write a note to his godfather. Each time, however, he returned back to writing on the paper.

DEAR SIRIUS,

I'VE CONSIDERED YOUR REQUEST TO COME AND LIVE WITH YOU, I KNOW THINGS HAVE YET TO CLEAR UP, BUT I AM IN DESPERATE NEED OF A PLACE TO STAY FOR THE REST OF THE SUMMER. RON IS AWAY IN ROMANIA AND HERMIONE IS ON VACATION IN PARIS, THE DURSLEY'S ARE GETTING WORSE AND I NEED SOMEWHERE TO GO.

HARRY

Harry examined the note before closing it up in an envelope and writing SIRIUS BLACK. He opened Hedwig's cage and the annoyed bird flew out grasping the letter in her beak tightly, Harry opened the window and Hedwig rushed out. Harry sighed and waited for his uncle's shouts to come reverberating up the stairs. Surprisingly nothing came from below, Harry thought it odd that his Uncle hadn't said anything about Hedwig and her behavior lately, because he clearly has a strong disliking for his owl. Harry spent most of his time rereading articles in the Daily Prophet, most of the passeges relayed intriguing interpretations of how the Dark Lord returned. "Harry Potter praises the return of his enemy" by Rita Skeeter; "Potter quick to hide from the Dark Lord" by Harold Parkin "Diggory Dead, who's to blame?" by Regus Denforn; "Could the Dark Lord have been killed upon his return?" by Barnaby Winthers. Harry thought these articles were a hoax, he knew what happened in that graveyard and that was all that mattered. Harry glanced out the window and searched the streets of Privite Drive, nothing. He heard, however, several knocks from the door down the stairs.

"Boy! Answer the door!" Uncle Vernon's voice came up the stairs.

Harry rolled his eyes and retreated down to the lower floor, Harry opened his eyes so wide he thought they'd fall out. There were no less than 30 reporters standing outside his door. Harry took the opportunity to slam the door in their faces and walk away up the stairs. His aunt and uncle became furious and began yelling frantically at the boy. Once in his room he looked out the window to see the reporters still standing out there. Harry glared at all of them, this was horrible, the house had a protection on it and with all of these reporters someone was bound to notice just who lived in the house. Hedwig flew over them in the distance, so he sat patiently waiting for his owl to deliver the message. She never came in though, a reporter had snatched the letter.

"Bloody hell!" Harry and a reporter shouted.

Harry rushed as quick as possible to the door, it swung open and the Minister of Magic and Hedwig followed. Harry gulped, the expression on the Minister's face was terrifying and Harry just turned away heading as quick as possible to the back door. He stopped dead in his tracks, because surrounding the backyard was an army of Death Eaters. Harry's scar seared in pain as he watched scarlet eyes move along the house until they saw the raven-haired boy. Harry's heart began to race he had to face one of them, each though at the moment were equally terrifying. He glanced over to the Dark Lord, a smirk crossed his face Voldemort glanced over his shoulders and nodded to four Death Eaters. This was bad, Harry thought. He'd seen the Minister with Sirius reply, open and read, but now with the added suspicion about his godfather anything that comes out of this would be negative. Harry took a deep breath, it was nearing six. So he sat on the couch and put his face in his hands, he decided he was just going to wait for something to happen.

"Harry James Potter, I have to arrest you for being associated with a convicted criminal." The Minister was surrounded by several Aurors each closing in around Harry.

At that same moment the other four Death Eaters had begun to close in. Hands clasped Harry's shoulders and forced him to stand, then another set of hands grabbed him. Both began tugging at Harry, it was like a tug of war match and then the fight started. Voldemort still hadn't entered the house, perhaps he knew about the protection charm blocking his entry. Harry broke the hands binding him and jumped over the couch managing to avoid several stun charms and curses. He had to make a choice and fast it would mean arrest or an inevitable death. Harry rushed to his room and grabbed Sirius' letter from the Minister's hands, he was quick to run from the chaos exploding around him. Harry easily avoided several aurors and reporters, taking three stairs at once he quickly ducked into his room and kicked the door shut. Taking deep breaths Harry grabbed his belongings and threw them in his trunk, shouts and footsteps were cornering Harry's room. A POP sounded behind Harry's ear so he spun around to find Sirius standing before him, that instant the door was blown off its hinges to reveal the Minister and several auors.

"Well Harry, time to go." Sirius grabbed Harry and his trunk leaving before being pounced on.

It was rather comforting to have Sirius with him, Harry didn't have to worry about skipping a meal or the daily abuse. He would, however, have to live with his godfather and the news about to spread throughout England. Harry was convinced that Fudge was going to report to the Daily Prophet and send out a warrant for his arrest, it was Fudge afterall, he had come to hate Harry in his own way. Harry looked up at where he was residing currently it was a small apartment building and from its appearance the number twelve was missing. He blinked several times and counted again, Sirius placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled down at the cofused child. A rumbling sound resonated through the air, as the raven-haired boy watched the apartments shift and shake a door and steps appeared leading up to Number Twelve.

"Welcome to Grimwald Place, its my home and where the Oder has currently established Headquarters. Its not much, but its good to have new company." Sirius said walking slowly down the extended hall.

Harry nodded and peaked ahead, to his displeasure he came face-to-face with his potions master, Professor Snape. His narrow, coal-like eyes glared deeply at Harry, but his gaze shifted to Sirius.

"Why can you never listen? That's always been a habbit of yours."

"Because I actually care for family, and have a heart." Sirius sneered at the angered expression on the Professor's face.

Harry poked through the bickering men, managing to stumble onto a rather large Kitchen. He smiled in delight and headed for the stove, unfortunately he was stopped by a small, unfamiliar hand. The boy looked and found a house-elf, he grumbled slightly and asked Harry for his name and business. Harry was taken back, he was curious as to why a house-elf had bothered to ask for such information.

"I am Harry Potter, and I guess I'm a little famished." Harry finished with a weak smile.

"Ah the friend to blood traitors and mudbloods alike. Creature's mistress doesn't want you here, sir." This sir was not a polite gesture, it was used as sarcasm.

"Creature away with you!" Sirius' shout came from the door causing Harry to jump slightly, "Sorry, he's never been a pleasant servant."

"Pity you feel that way, I thoroughly enjoy his negativity." Snape followed up and brushed past Harry into the next room.

Sirius simply glared, but then turned to Harry and motioned for him to take a seat. "We have left overs from dinner, then you can head to bed. Right up the stairs and to your left you'll find two doors it's the second."

Harry nodded, he became curious as to who would be in the first room, but he was to absorbed in the pots of food and pitchers of pumpkin juice placed around him. There was cornbeef and cabbage, chicken pot pie, and small sides all steaming lightly sitting on his plate. The windows had begun to darken and with it Harry's appetite, he slid slowly out of the chair and was about to grab the glass pots when a growl came from behind him. It was the house-elf, Creature, he glared at the boy as if annoyed.

"Creature is out of job if boy does his work!" The house-elf was agitated and felt the boy was trying to have him lose his way of work.

"Sorry, um Creature, who's in the first bedroom upstairs to the left?" Harry asked his curiosity returning.

Creature took a breath and glowered deeply at Harry, "Creature works with cleaning and things, he does not appreciate being questioned about ridiculous notions. It is Master Black's room, sir."

The boy said thanks and kindly handed some of his dishes to Creature, Harry left the room in search of the stairs. Funny, Harry thought he heard several familiar voices in the space directly off the stairs. The voice of Dumbledore, Moody, Lupin, and Sirius echoed in Harry's head. The raven-haired boy gulped, he had a hunch this discussion was dealing with him.

"Harry has to turn himself in, this could be the answer to aiding in proving your innocence, Sirius." Lupin's voice was loud and audible.

"They'll jail him first, then give him trial. He's a boy, he can make these decisions for himself. It'll crush him to be in jail, you do know where they will place him?" It was Sirius coming to his rescue.

"In a high security prison, I know." It was Remus again.

"It's his fault for having contacted you, it's bad enough without adding the Dark Lord's presence. I'll take him in and possibly gain access to him in jail, I can work my magic on Fudge." Mad-eye's voice was confident and persuasive.

Harry shook his head, they were secretly discussing his fate without him. Harry threw the door seperating them open and shouts immediately died as eyes landed on him.

"I don't fancy the idea of going to Azkaban, or turning myself in." Harry added while he had the attention.

"There now he can stay with me." Sirius finished winking at his godson.

"Yes a brilliant idea, a convicted criminal with an outlaw. And Harry it wouldn't be Azkaban, you would be taken to a maximum security fortess type prison. Most likely outside of London." Severus said curtly.

"Enough, everyone I will see to it that everyone is given a fair voice. Now Harry please, head off to bed and get some rest." Dumbledore was always understanding of Harry, so he left the argument and walked up the steps to his quarters.

He wasn't a fan of going to bed in the midst of a conversation, especially one that involved him. Harry eventually dosed off in his bed, the air smelled oily and he awoke several times trying to see if Sirius had come to bed. Harry eventually woke to Mad-eye's face and glass eye, he jumped and rubbed his eyes. Moody grabbed him roughly and made him rise to his feet quickly, pushing him towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked quickly.

"I made an executive decision to turn you in, lets go!" Mad-eye was fierce.

"Let go! Sir-" Harry's cries were muffled by a cloth and silencing charm.

He struggled and tried his best to fight Moody's stong grip. He was running out of options and they were fast approaching the front door, Harry's breath quickened and his arms ans legs tired. He began to slump heavy against the floor, it was slowing Mad-eye down but not enough. The realization of being imprisoned in a far, distant, maximum security jail was crashing down upon him; he wasn't planning on leaving Sirius, but he couldn't escape and in a few moments he'd be outside then gone.

"Stupify!"

Harry crashed to the ground, the spell had hit Moody right in the chest. Harry glanced up to see Professor Snape smirking at him, he seemed satisfied at his actions not that Harry hadn't appreciated it, rather it had surprised him.

"Almost decided to watched you leave, but we never reached that solution. Your welcome." With that Severus stalked off back down the hall.

***R&R***!


	2. Chapter 2 Pain Beyond Measure

***Here's the next chapter, more action and alittle torture for Harry to endure. Have fun! R&R &ENJOY! !

All rights of Harry potter belongs to Jk Rowling, not me. :(***

Harry watched bewildered as Snape left, he hadn't understood Severus' actions saving him at least three times in the past 5 years of Harry's life. Harry decided to go wake Sirius before Mad-eye awoke, he raced up the stairs keeping a close eye on the ex-auror until he reach Sirius' bedroom. Harry twisted the door knob and snuck in through a tiny gap, light barely seeped through the window in the far corner and Harry couldn't see past the entryway enough to spot Sirius. So the boy took a step closer to the giant mass on what appeared to be the bed.

xXx.

Scarlet eyes scanned the marble ceiling and pillars, they glanced over the few amount of Death Eaters sitting before him then to a large snake curled up by the fire. He was waiting on the Malfoys, they were continually causing him inconveniences in almost every way.

"We've got him, my lord." Lucius snuck in from a back door.

"Excellent, would you mind taking your seat, Lucius." The Dark Lord had become increasingly impatient, having been delayed an hour.

"He's moved in with his Godfather, in Grimwald Place." Lucius spoke more confidently to his master.

"Why wasn't the information brought earlier?" Voldemort's high pitched, cold voice struck through the air and caused Mr. Malfoy to tremble.

"I-I forgive me,"

"I do not forgive, Crucio!" A jet of light jumped out of Voldemort's wand and slammed into Lucius' chest.

xXx

Harry could only just see a black mass, he moved in farther into the black room. A hiss came from the corner beside the bed Harry took a quick step backwards, but disregarded it as his imagination, and he moved again toward the large mass. Harry removed the covers and had expected to see Sirius lying in a ball, but he hadn't, rather it was a large coiled up snake. It rose taller than Harry and reared back with its fangs splayed out, he stumbled back and tried quickly to stand and take off. It was too late, the snake had gone completely around Harry's left leg, the reptile had begun making its way to his torso and it was moving fast. In a manor of seconds Harry was bound hands and all by an eight-foot snake, struggling Harry had realized the snake was familiar. Gasping for air, Nagini squeezed the boy tighter in her coils. It was only moments before Harry passed out from the crushing weight around his lungs, Voldemort entered the room followed by four hooded Death Eaters. A smirk fell on the Dark Lord's face, amusement danced in his red eyes, but it didn't last as he bent over top the raven-haired boy.

"Having fun, Harry?" Harry said nothing as Voldemort began stroking his pet, he then motioned to his followers and they swarmed over Harry.

He could feel Nagini's grip slacken, but it was replaced by bonds and a silencing charm, his hands were torn behind him and Harry's ankles were numb from the snake so the chains had no effect. Once they'd finished Harry was hoisted up by a pair of cold hands that unmistakenly belonged to Voldemort, Harry had no choice but to remain quiet and one last glance around he noticed the door opening. Harry wished it was Dumbledore coming to his defense, but it was Sirius who'd been the unfortunate one. Harry opened his mouth forgetting about the silencing spell, Sirius had seen them anyway and tore out his wand.  
"You're not taking my Godson!" Sirius screamed and began throwing curses and spells at each Death Eater.

Voldemort deflected every spell and pulled Harry tight against him, "But I am,"

POP. Harry disappeared still being clutched by his enemy, he didn't think it could get any worse, but Harry was never certain when it came to his troubles. Apparating was one thing Harry had yet to be a custom to, he got nauseated and fainted before they made it to their destination. Voldemort arrived at Malfoy Manor with Harry still in hand, and he looked at the limp body he was clutching and thought the boy was pathetic. He'd never known his victims to faint upon capture, so he gave the boy to Lucius Malfoy and told him to toss Harry into the cellar.

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes, he was laid on cold concrete that smelled of rotten fruit, Harry glanced up to see Malfoy closing a giant iron gate that seemed to lock Harry in. The problem was Harry hadn't the slightest idea where he'd been taken, his feet were no longer chained but his hands had remained bound. Harry searched the entire cellar, it was a large concrete fortress with only one way in and out; he had no options, no contact, and no help. Harry thought about his wand and realized they'd left it in his pocket, Harry got excited and tried his best to maneuver his hands to reach the pant's pocket, but he remained unsuccessful. In a desperate attempt, Harry strained his ears in order to hear any conversations between Voldemort and his followers. Every time he caught a discussion it was only Draco conversing with Crabbe and Goyle. Harry sighed, his luck had run out he'd been caught by Voldemort, Harry began wishing he'd just allowed Moody to take him in. Death was something he didn't want to face, but trial by the entire Wigmont jury. It was definitely a sad situation, but at least he'd have been safe from Voldemort. Harry began pacing the cell, no windows were hidden in the walls and the only light was from a single pair of lanterns, he'd waited for hours in the far corner of the room before hearing familiar voices.

"My Lord are you sure we should all be going into the cellar?" The cowardly voice of Lucius Malfoy echoed down the steps that lead to Harry.

"I've told you Lucius, Harry belongs to me, however, you may have your fun and torture him." Voldemort spat, "If you kill him, any of you, I will hunt your family down and slaughter them while you watch only then will I end your pathetic life. Do I make myself clear?"

Murmurs of "yes" and "of course, My Lord" reached Harry's ears. The iron gate swung open followed by a swarm of Death Eaters and Voldemort, Harry watched his eyes as they swept across the dungeon in search of him. They narrowed and began to grow as the Dark Lord edged forward, Harry's heart jumped and his hairs stuck up as the scarlet eyes landed on his emerald ones. A rough hand tugged Harry to Voldemort's feet, in an instant Harry was surrounded and evil smiles cornered Harry.

"I believe the Malfoys would like to be the first, but I would rather allow all of you at once. That way I'm not prolonging your death, will that suit you Harry?" Voldemort seemed amused at the sight of his nemesis hunched at his feet.

"I'm not scared of you, and I'm not going to start now." Harry spat, trying to sum up all of his strength.

"What happened to that silencing charm, Lucius? Have fun Harry," Voldemort strode away leaving Harry enclosed in a circle of corrupt Death Eaters.

"Haha," A strange cackle Harry had never heard echoed in the crowd, "poor, little baby Potter caught in a trap. I might as well tell you my name since you should well know it, Bellatrix Lastrange. Recall it?"

Harry knew her well, she was Sirius' cousin, a corrupt soul who aided in the torture of Neville Longbottom's parents. Harry hadn't been looking forward to his torture, especially now that he'd known Bellatrix was included. A black hooded figure pinned Harry's legs to the cold floor, his hands already bound were stuck underneath his back, slammed against the concrete. Bellatrix smiled wickedly and jabbed her wand at Harry, immediately a pain unknown to Harry surged through him, loads of pain strangled his entire body and he couldn't move. Harry let out a horrific scream that he'd never heard before, and it seemed neither had Voldemort. He'd rushed hurriedly into the cellar and peared at the boy screaming in agony, Voldemort was curious as to who had casted a spell that could cause so much discomfort, but he knew it could only have belonged to a Lastrange. It stopped abruptly, Harry was panting taking quick shallow breaths before glancing around wondering what was to happen next. His hands and legs went limp as he saw Bellatrix had raised her wand once more, breathing heavily, Harry braced himself for what seemed like fire had been set on him. It felt as if flames licked his skin and tore at his face, with it he felt the pain of his ankle being snapped like a twig and the cruel laughter of Lucius Malfoy. It was then more Death Eaters joined in throwing curses at Harry's already broken body.

For what seemed like ages Harry was tortured, breaten, and cursed until finally night fell across Malfoy Manor. Beaten and brusied they all left Harry alone in the damp cell, as the last of the followers flied out a pale silhouette entered walking slowly over to him. Harry knowing it was Voldemort sat up leaning against the closest wall, he had several bone broken, gashes in his clothes and skin, blood dripping from his wounds, and Harry's body remained limp and bruised. Smirking at his followers' work Voldemort bent down to face Harry, his broken nose gushed blood and his cut lip was oozing red liquid as well. Voldemort grasped Harry's forearm and twisted his wand above it, a large Dark Mark was cut into his skin it burned and stabbed at his veins. Then once finished The Dark Lord rose to full height and left the dampness of the musty cellar. Harry blinked tears away and moved closer to the lanterns light to examine his injuries, he'd guessed them to be mildly severe and damp with blood. He'd never expected that Voldemort would allow so much torture, but he had known the Dark Lord was famous for inventing creative ends for his enemies. Yet something inside Harry felt wrong, the abuse he'd experienced was enough to kill an individual, but Harry was alive until tomorrow he guessed.

Harry couldn't sleep that night, all he heard was the cheers and drunken laughter of gleeful Death Eaters. Pain ripped through Harry like a wild fire his arms burned and his legs were sore, the blood from most of his wounds cleared up, he realized that ever since Voldemort placed a Dark Mark in blood on his forearm the bleeding had settled and dried . Harry knew though his broken bones would remain, the mark engraved in Harry's arm had a sharp lasting pain that kept him awake and brought images of Voldemort and Nagini conversing about Harry and his plans. Harry had nothing better to do so he would try and concentrate on Voldemort's words, which eventually got on Harry's nerve. Finally sleep had overcome his suffering and Harry laid gently on the solid ground, slowly closing his eye lids he welcomed the darkness.

READ REVIEW ENJOY!


	3. Chapter 3 A Connection

*Enjoy Chapter 3*

Harry yawned, stretched and shivered slightly he was exhausted, his head ached and his arm burned like a low roaring fire. Harry glanced at the door which remained undisturbed, his gaze then dropped to his arm, the Dark Mark still sat crimson red on his forearm. It hadn't stopped bleeding, but his other bleeding injuries had healed all but his bones. Wincing Harry adjusted his body and sat up against the far cell wall, he'd decided to hide in the shadows away from any light where he could be seen.

"You're tense, Harry." A cold voice echoed causing him to jump.

"Why shouldn't I be with you lurking about?" Harry said curtly.

"Harry, you still don't understand do you?" Voldemort passed in front of the two lights suspended on a concrete post.

Harry stared in confusion at the Dark Lord, all he knew was Voldemort had wanted to finish off, the boy that destroyed him ages ago. Harry had no idea what else he possibly meant to Voldemort, only that Harry had to finish off his rein of terror. His stomach began to ache and he realized he hadn't eaten in over a day it wasn't to terrible of a pain, because he was used to never eating. The only problem with his aches is it messed with his concentration and allowed for the Dark Lord to take advantage of him. Voldemort had pinned Harry to the floor, holding his arms down the Dark Lord bent over the boy and whispered in his ear.

"I can't allow you to live, but until I have what I want from you," he paused and took a breath, "you're going to regret the day you were born." Voldemort hissed.

Voldemort threw Harry into the wall and stalked off, he drew quick breaths and rolled on his back. His ribs felt weak and Harry collapsed onto the floor after trying to stand, he looked around noticing a strange excess of light adjacent to his position. No dought it was just another lantern he disregarded the glowing, that was his mistake. The light grew until Harry could make out several Death Eaters, each looking greedy as the light reflected off their skin. He'd known why they had returned, Harry sat up inching away from the group as quick as possible.

"Aw, come now Potter we're just going to have some fun," cruel laughter sounded all around Harry.

A rather large, heavy voice began to speak, "Why's his wounds healed already?"

At this Harry examined the mark engraved on his forearm, sudden gasps filled the air and angry shouts began reverberating in his ears.

"How'd you get that, boy?" Bellatrix spat.

"I don't have to tell you," Harry spat back.

A smirk etched across her face, "You'll tell your master."

Glaring, Harry kicked Bellatrix to the floor. "Ask him why he gave it to me, when you get him. Further more, he's not my master."

Disgusted Bellatrix jumped to her feet and shouted curses, each time Harry felt pain corse through his bones at an alarming pace. She drew back into the shadows and exited the cellar. Moments later Voldemort had returned to the room, he escorted every follower out before returning his gaze to the raven-haired boy.

"You make it extremely difficult to uphold a reputation, Harry." Voldemort's voice sounded dry.

Harry glowered at him, "Maybe you should have more trust in your servants,Tom."

The mention of his muggle name brought an expression of pure hatred across the Dark Lord's face, "Don't associate that name with me," Voldemort grabbed a fist full of Harry's collar, "or I'll take pleasure in torturing you."

Harry gulped, but remained headstrong. "I said it once and I'll say it again, I don't fear you, Tom."

The scarlet eyes burned with a fire so wildly Harry felt uneasy, in the amount of time it took him to assess the situatuion Voldemort's wand was out, poised and ready to strike. He thrusted forward throwing Harry backward into stone once more, before he could run Harry was hit with a spell that seemed to strangle his neck. Gasping for air, he sat up then fell as Voldemort cursed him again. A bone breaking jinx slammed into Harry's chest, arm and right leg causing the boy to crumple to the floor for what he hoped was the last time. Unfortunately it wasn't and Harry was struck across the face by something heavy and solid, he reached for his nose and felt liquid sitting under it and a cut lip. Harry was pinned to the floor and slashed over his face, his cheek burned and blood trickled into his mouth. Harry breathed trying to calm his nerves and looked up at the Dark Lord, a satisfied grin was seated directly on his face.

"Perhaps you've learned to respect me, I don't forgive nor do I forget, Harry Potter. Consider this a warning," Voldemort spoke quietly, "next time you won't be so fortunate."

Spitting blood out from his mouth he glared at Voldemort and when the Dark Lord's face turned away, Harry swept his ankle causing Voldemort to crash into the ground. Harry slid away from the mass on the floor hiding behind a large concrete pillar, a loud cry of rage echoed from Voldemort causing Harry to tremble. He could hear footsteps closing in around him, before he could move the pillar exploded sending Harry crashing into another pillar opposite him. Through clouded vision Harry saw a tall, pale silhouette inching toward him, he tried to move but remained paralyzed out of fear. He had feared Voldemort and his wrath, but Harry wanted to seem strong against his enemy. Slowing he was raised from the floor and smashed into concrete, a firm a hand gripped his neck squeezing lightly, but it was enough to send Harry spiraling into darkness.

Pain slashed his back right as he awoke, Harry looked up to see a circle of Death Eaters surrounding him. Another deep stinging slash ripped across his back and laughter rung in his ears, Voldemort watched as his followers whipped Harry's back, amused at his pain.

"Potter, I warned you even gave you a chance and you throw it away to get revenge, pity I had hoped to keep you in better condition. Two more lashes should do, and then leave I want to have a word with him." Voldemort had a new fury burning inside him, Harry could see it and it made him worry.

Two more extremely painful lashes cut his skin and Voldemort waited till everyone had gone before walking over to the bleeding boy. He'd been exposed to loads of torture all in two and a half days, it was cruel to put Harry through this torment, but he'd given the Dark Lord no alternative.

Voldemort moved Harry to his feet and allowed the boy to lean in the corner so he could support himself. "Harry, I'm going to try something and I want you to tell me what you see."

Harry could tell this wasn't up for debate and nodded slowly, in no less than a few moments he dropped to the floor screaming in pain. Harry could feel Voldemort in his mind, almost controlling his movements, but he began seeing a door a black door that resembled the decorated Ministry doors.

Harry screamed, "Get out, get out now!" Voldemort stared bewildered at Harry, they'd been in pain as Voldemort tried testing his connections with the boy. They both were in terrible pain, both couldn't stand to have one inside the other, it made the Dark Lord uneasy and stiff.

"Well," he managed to splutter out.

"A door, in the Ministry." Harry groaned, "I've never seen it before, but I feel like I've been there. What did you do?" Harry panted.

"Nothing that's all I needed, I'll return soon Potter." And Voldemort left, leaving Harry speechless.

What had Voldemort done to him? Harry wondered, it was an odd sensation that hurt like hell. Had Lord Voldemort possed his mind, snuck into his head? Harry stayed lying on the ground, almost motionless and became engrossed in thought. Harry's scar burned causing him to bolt up grabbing his forehead, the pain raked his face and then he was gone-

He wasn't in the cellar being held captive, rather he was looking at that curious black, ornamental door. Harry could see himself grabbing the handle twisting it open, and entered what had seemed like a maze of glass orbs, rows and columns stacked to the ceiling miles long. Each held yellow slips of paper with names written in cursive under the orbs.

"HOW- WHAT!?" It was a small husky wizard staring up at Harry.

He wispered and a jet of menacing green light struck the wizard, Harry moved along the rows cursing Ministry workers until he reached one shelf-

Harry bolted up right, screaming he looked around. He was back in the cellar, the damp, dreary, lifeless cell he was confined to. Harry hadn't killed anyone or stolen into the Ministry at this late hour, but who had and why'd he experience it? Harry let out a sigh of relief and laid back down, only seconds after had three Death Eaters stormed into the room they looked around fiercely for Harry. Once they spotted him all three ran over, a woman sighed in relief the other two looked horror struck.

"Why did you scream?" Lucius Malfoy spat at the boy.

Harry sat up, "I had a nightmare, and I guess it was real."

"What?"

"Oh I dreamt I'd woken up to your face." Harry spat adding to Lucius' rage.

"How dare yo-"

"Lucius get out of here and take your wife and son with you. Harry is my responsibility," they didn't move, "get out!" Voldemort hissed.

"Why did you interfer with my thoughts, Potter?" Voldemort demanded.

"Eh, what are you going on about?" Harry stared confused at the serpentine face that glowered at him.

"Don't play stupid with me Potter, I haven't the patience to deal with you calmly."

"I can see that," Harry said mockingly.

The Dark Lord lost his control and smacked Harry across the face, "Don't invade my mind again, Potter! You won't like what you see, that's a promise."

Harry just sat on the floor and watched the Dark Lord's robes leave through the gate, he was left again beaten by Voldemort to suffer another lonely night. His scar writhed in pain and he could feel Voldemort's anger and frustration, it blurred his vision and made him feel violently ill. He could see Voldemort cursing servants, murdering followers yet it wasn't Voldemort, it was Harry hurting his followers. Another scream of rage and Harry broke off, his sight returned and he could see nothing but a pitch black room.

"HARRY!" It was Voldemort shouting his name, running to confront the boy he'd just threatened.

Harry jumped to his feet and fled away from the gate and away from the light, he sunk to his knees hiding in the darkest shadows he could find, he knew it wouldn't do any good and he'd be found, tortured, and beaten. Harry just wanted to find a safe place to hide for a few moments and prepare for what was coming after him. He watched the door blow open with so much force it dented the concrete behind it, an enraged Voldemort ran in his eyes scanning the room. Harry felt his body being periced by fiery eyes that held hatred and malice directed at him, and they began to grow as Voldemort approach Harry.

"I warned you boy! I warned you about attacking my thoughts! Now, I'll let you know how it feels to have someone creep into your mind!" Every word was like a blow to Harry's midriff and every word made Harry wish he were dead.

Voldemort threw up his wand and the boy flew against the stone, but before he fell cuffs latched him to the wall. Harry was breathing shallower and his throat burned, but his scar seared in excruciating pain that burned his insides causing his other injuries to feel like a paper cut. Scarlet eyes glared at green and Harry screamed out as he felt something tear at his insides and pound in his head.

*Please review!*


	4. Chapter 4 Run

ENJOY!

Harry's scar seared in pain as memories of his past began flashing before his eyes. Dementors rushed through the train door turning toward Harry, he was going to die the dementor would suck out his soul, but they evaporated replaced by his mother screaming as a jet of green smashed into her body and she crumpled to the floor. The same light struck Harry, but nothing had happened to the boy. Harry was in the maze watching Fleur being attacked by the bushes surrounding the maze, but he was with Cedric wandering around a grave yard and another flash and Cedric was lying on the ground. He was hiding, loads of Death Eaters circled around him and Voldemort. Curses flew passed his head and a connection between wands brought Harry's parents back, but they left and Harry was back in Hogwarts talking to Moody. However this wasn't Mad-eye, Harry was looking into the face of Barty Crouch Jr who'd tried to kill him as a favor to the Dark Lord. Harry was in Malfoy Manor he knew it now, he saw the exterior and Lucius with his family, he was in the cellar again but screaming as he was tortured by Bellatrix, and-

Harry shoved the Dark Lord away from him, and he fell to the concrete floor. He was in a ball in too much pain to bother moving away from Voldemort as he rose to his feet. Harry glanced over to Voldemort who seemed satisfied, his vision went dark and Harry fell into darkness just before the Dark Lord reached him.

Consciousness finally returned to Harry and when his eyes had opened he found himself alone in the cellar once more. Harry pulled his hands out from where they'd rested and observed them each was coated in a layer of dirt and grime, he then moved himself closer to the light but found it difficult with the injuries he sustained while being tortured. Harry managed to slide his way over to the lanterns and examined the bleeding Dark Mark it continued to shed blood and heal his injuries, he only wished it would stop burning and stabbing at his forearm. Harry turned to face the gate, expecting to see someone rushing down the stairs and to his surprise, someone was hurrying toward the door. He squinted until he could make out a female shape, but he'd not strained himself too long for the women was upon him within seconds. Harry hadn't necessarily been able to tell who it was, but she resembled Draco, so Harry assumed it was Narcissa Malfoy.

"Harry, are you alright? Would you like some food or drink? The Dark Lord will be back within a few hours, he's not terribly happy at the moment either."

Harry stared up at Mrs. Malfoy and rubbed his eyes, "Yes please, um do you know exactly when he'll return or why he's angry?"

Narcissa smiled gently, "My lord isn't happy with you, Harry. He's troubled with how you, of all people, could easily get into his mind. Just be prepared to answer that, and he is frustrated with the Ministry. That is all I can tell you, Harry, I'm sorry about what has happened."

She fled from the room and away from Harry, but she'd left the boy more confused then ever.

Harry sat on the floor pondering on how he was going to answer Voldemort when he asked about Harry invading his thoughts, but even he didn't know how he'd dived into the Dark Lord's mind. It all just happened and Harry couldn't control it, he just felt terrible pain in his scar then saw whatever Voldemort was up to. Perhaps it had to do with his connection with Voldemort and how he inherited the Dark Lord's powers, but Harry truely didn't know how he'd done it. He sat leaning on the cement pillar staring off at the door awaiting Voldemort's return, he seemed to sit there for hours with no sign of the Dark Lord's presence. Harry had been grateful to Narcissa for bring him a small particle to eat, but after she left no one had re-entered the cellar to bother him. Taking this as a good sign Harry relaxed and settled comfortably against the back wall shielding himself from the light, and slowly began to dose off.

When next he woke Harry found himself lying in a pool of blood he felt like shrieking, but refrained from making a sound. He watched carefully as Voldemort paced up and down aisles of crystals, Harry silently followed along making sure to stay as quiet as the grave and watched as he examined paper after paper. Finally, seeming to find the proper name The Dark Lord seized hold of the globe in triumph and glared at the ball intently. Harry couldn't take it he glanced at the name, and was shocked at what he'd seen: HARRY POTTER.

His eyes flew open and with it a startled scream, he'd gone and done it again. He invaded Voldemort's thoughts again, surely he'd noticed and would be on his way to punish Harry. He drew a breath and prepared for what he thought was the inevitable, yet nothing, nobody had come for him. Harry dropped his gaze on the door and moved it to the wall he tried his best to get to his feet, and once he'd succeeded he slowly limped over to the gate. It stared Harry down mocking him, locked him up in a chamber that he was doomed to die in. Harry grasped the iron metal and looked up through its gaps only to find and stairwell that he'd had no chance of ascending, Harry didn't like believing he was trapped and bound to die so he shook the door hoping it would break. However, it was goblin made and was built to withstand just about any brute force. Remembering he had been caught with his wand, his now free hands groped his pockets until they reached their target. Harry drew out his wand and joy flooded over him.

"Alohamora!" Harry shouted in glee and the gate swung open, crashing into the wall behind it.

Harry knew someone would have heard it and took off up the flights of stairs, he paused hiding in the shadows allowing several dozen Death Eaters to rush by, oblivious as they passed right by the boy. Shouts and moans echoed from beneath Harry each in fustration and terror, he grinned and finished running up the stairs to examine his surroundings in order to find an escape. By this time the entire household would be awake and on a man-hunt and Harry wouldn't have a way out. The boy moved away from the cellar toward what looked like a dinning hall, once there he scanned the room for a possible ornamental door that would take him out of the Mansion. He'd found only open archways that lead to new rooms and more stairs, Harry decided to take a path that lead to steps that descended only slightly to a lower landing. The room was an entryway, however, not the kind he was looking for. It lead to a door that had the name "Draco" etched into a gold plate. Harry then turned to leave, but footsteps were drawing nearer forcing Harry to take shelter in Draco's bedroom. He searched the large room for a place to hide and ducked under the bed managing to pull green and sliver covers to the floor, half of the blankets remained on the mattress so he was only concealed from the doorway. Once settled the door creaked open and Draco snuck in, his face contorted after glancing at the comforter. Slowly he stole to the blankets and examined them as he remade the bed, finally finished Draco wandered over to his desk and sat in the chair. Harry watched as Draco relaxed with a book, he was confused as to why the Malfoy's son hadn't gone searching for him as well.

"Potter, you can come out from the bed." Draco said dryly.

At this Harry's eyes went wide, but he still refused to move into sight. Instead he held his breath and stiffened his muscles.

Draco sighed, "Harry, I'm not going to give you away. Just get out of my room before I murder you."

He just sniggered slightly, but it had been enough for Draco to hear. So Harry slid out and stood to face Draco, both faces resembled a mixture of fear and confusion.

"Um, where's the exit?" Harry asked hopefully.

Draco glared, "Guarded, the only way out is a safe route through a window and out of the grounds. Watch the peacocks and there's wards up, try not to get spotted." He paused, thinking hard, "Alarms will sound when you break the property line."

"Thanks," Harry breathed.

"Get out, Potter."

Harry didn't know why Draco helped him, but he hadn't cared, it was enough to get him out of the mansion and away from Voldemort. He dodged frantic Death Eaters and enchanted knights, the whole house was now alert and searching for him and he had to get through a window to the grounds. Scanning the hall he located an open window away from all the chaos he'd only have to cross the room and get around a knight watchman, seemed simple enough. Harry confunded the knight as he snuck by, it crashed to the ground alerting nearby watchmen and they all began converging on him. He leaped for the window managing to break the glass and sounded a screeching alarm, Death Eaters began moving toward the ruckus in an attempt to grab the boy before he escaped any further.

"Aresto Momentum!" Harry shouted before smashing into the ground face first.

He ran from several angered peacocks he'd landed on as cushioning and had to stun Crabbe while he was running to the iron gate that held him within Malfoy Manor and its grounds. Just before reaching the exit he was confronted by a mass of Death Eaters each with wands out and ready to strike, they were lead by none other then Bellatrix Lastrange.

"Poor baby Potter, thought he'd escape without us noticing. You cannot prolong the inevitable, you will die by the hands of the Dark Lord." She rasped.

Harry took a step forward and pointed his wand toward them, "I beg to differ, Bellatrix. I plan on leaving and destroying Voldemort when I can, but I won't die now."

"You plan to bring about my demise, Harry?" A cold voice breathed down his spine, "I have to say that's mighty brave of you, however, I cannot allow it. So Harry, prepare to join your filthy mudblood mother." Voldemort drew his wand and Bellatrix squealed in excitement.

Harry before even allowing Voldemort to cast a spell dove behind a bush, it burst into flame as the Dark Lord fired a load of black mist exploding at the shrub and sent him spiralling into a sleeping peacock. Harry again dove for a safe position avoiding the killing curse, he managed to stumble against the stone wall near the gate. He saw a vine that had grown into the wall it only went half way up, but Harry could manage to levitate himself over the top. He'd never gotten the chance to climb, because he was thrown to Voldemort's feet and his wand was kicked from his grasp.

"Thank you Bellatrix," a sneer crossed Harry's face as Voldemort turned to him, "and Harry this is goodbye."

He had to move, and it had to be now. Harry dove for his wand and once he had it he jumped for the vine again, green lights tore the stone around him and almost smacked into him. The vine ended only for the fact that it'd been cut by a spell, having no choice Harry casted a growing charm on the vine and it stretched to the top pulling him with it. Once clear of the wall he flung himself from the plant again, but this time he wasn't on Malfoy property, he was looking at lights that reflected off a long, twisted street. The sounds of threats and curses behind the boy made him run (as best as he could) down the street and toward what appeared to be a town. Trees loomed over his head throwing shadows at his feet and darkening the already still night, buildings and cars were ahead shining like fireflies against a dark, black sea. On the way to a phone Harry stopped and surveyed his surroundings and the people, all were busy moving along not caring to glance at him and his current state. He found a pay-phone on the corner of a coffee store, but Harry didn't have any muggle money on him. Looking around he noticed the tip jar in the coffee store and feeling terrible he flicked his wand taking a few coins, once in hand he jammed them into the slot. He dialed quickly hoping Mrs. Weasley would answer, the town became darker as he waited impatiently and people disappeared off the streets and into shelter. Harry knew they were coming for him, and finally he got an answer.

"Hello?"

"It's Harry, is this Ginny? Nevermind just have your father apperate to," his voice trailed off as he saw Voldemort sweeping down the road, "Malfoy Manor, and be quick I don't know how long I've got."

"Harry why-" Ginny's soft but worried voice cut out as he hung up and dashed out of the booth.

He ducked into the shadows and then moved quickly back up toward the Mansion, once back in the shade of the trees he moved slower trying not to cause a disturbance. Finally the Manor was back in view and Harry spotted a figure walking to the gate, he knew the stride to belong to Arthur Weasley and Harry raced off to stop him from reaching the door.

"ARTHUR WEASLEY!" Harry shouted, gaining more attention than necessary.

His scar seared in pain again and he could feel Voldemort coming as well as hearing several dozen Death Eaters storming out after him.

"Harry, come on quick!" Arthur screamed running to Harry.

Harry and Arthur leaped for each other and collided instantly, and they both disapperated.

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley called.

"Dunno, reckon he got beaten." Ginny swallowed.

"Found him being chased, Molly. Death Eaters and Voldemort, they got to him." Arthur whispered.

"Reckon Malfoy's peacocks actually worked?" Fred scoffed.

"Oh yes, they're quite frightening when threatened, Freddy. " George laughed.

"Quite so," Harry moaned.

"Harry!"

"Oh thank goodness!"

Mrs. Weasley stroked Harry's forehead and then shoved a cup of tea at him, and smiled weakly.

Ginny bent over Harry, "Ron is out with Bill getting Hermione, I can take you upstairs to Ron's bedroom."

"Thanks Ginny. What about my things?"

Mrs. Weasley cut in, "I've sent Sirius and Severus an owl, your belongings will arrive shortly."

In the mean time Ginny walked with Harry ascending the stairs toward his room. Harry shared with Ron, Fred, and George while Hermione stayed with Ginny so the house was always a little tight when it came to space. The stairs swirled up and were fixed on countless occasions, each landing lead to at least two rooms: a bathroom and bedroom. After they climbed a few flights the two reached their destination and reached for the door handle, both cheeks blushed bright red as they both grasped the handle.

"Here's your room," Ginny sighed.

There was a long awkward silence between the two, eventually Harry thanked her and went inside. After a shower and a quick nap, Ron and his brother had returned with Hermione.

"Hey mate, you look like hell!" Ron's comment earned him a curt glare from Hermione.

"I reckon so, given I was tortured and abused only hours ago." That too earned an evil eye from Hermione.

"When you two have finished," she looked at both boys, "Snape is downstairs with your things."

Great. Harry thought. Severus, the man who hated him brought his belongings and Harry figured Snape must've cursed his trunk or poisoned Hedwig.

He took off down the stairs to retrieve his things, "Thanks,"

"Ah Potter, a word?"

Harry sighed, "Only if I get to ask questions too."

Severus sneered, "Alright, Potter. Don't return to Grimwald Place or write to Black. The Ministry knows where you are, and will come tomorrow morning."

"Is Sirius ok? What's happened? How do you know about the Ministry?" Harry glared.

The professor gave an icy glare that surpassed Harry's, "I said you could ask, however, I never said I'd answer." Once he'd finished he disapperated leaving him fuming.

"Don't worry, Harry!" George popped up beside him.

Then Fred, "We've never lost a court case yet!"

"You've never defended someone in court before," Harry sighed.

"So that still means we haven't lost a case!" George said gleefully.

The three boys wandered up the stairs, following Harry telling joke after joke. He was going to suffer through this all night, but he was safe. With that thought in mind Harry allowed sleep to wash over him.

R&R


End file.
